La fin d'une amitier
by bayram
Summary: une histoire ou harry , ron et hermione se separent ,prit par le despoire , un de va faire une grosse betise ;) !!! CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE , MAIS UN AVIS AU CORRECTEUR !!!
1. La dispute

En avoir marre  
  
Cela faisait longtemps , harry n'en pouvait plus , ron et hermione ne cessez de se disputez , il les evitais tout le temps .  
  
Ces disputes etait des plus enfantines , mais assez enervante , qunad il etait la , avec eux , Harry etait souvent integrer dedans :  
- salut harry n sa va ? demanda hermione ?  
- ou...  
- oh hermione , tu peux pas le lacher un peux ? je suis sure que qu'il en a marre , hein harry que t'en a marre ? harry ?  
harry partait tout le temps , il se refugiait , seul , en pensant au annees passez ou tout le monde s'entendait , il avait meme pensez que ron et hermione formerait un beau couple , tss , il se deteste .  
  
  
Harry supportait tout de m 


	2. Reflechir avant d'agir

majandra : accepter , voici la suite , je suis content que t'aime  
  
mystick : c'etait mon but , que sa soit triste , et que vous aimiez ;p voici la suite  
  
Chapitre 2 : REFLECHIR AVANT D'AGIR  
  
  
-oups , je crois qu'on en a fais un peu trop , declara hermione  
- heu oui , je crois aussi  
-pourquoi on c'est disputez a la derniere dispute ?  
-parceque tu , tu ... je c'est plus  
- en fait je crois que c'est je sais pas , il n'y avait pas de motifs .  
ils se turent realisant la debiliter de leurs actions .  
  
------------------------  
  
Ron etait dans la salle commune depuis une heure , il pensait a ses actions contre hermione .  
et la sagesse d'harry .  
il savait que leur amitier ne serat plus comme avant , mais il ferait tout , tout pour qu'il redevienne ami , il n'y aura plus leur compliciter , mais au moins ils serait amis , ensemble .  
  
------------------------  
  
Hermione etait alle dans le dortoire des filles depuis la discutions avec ron .  
La brillante hermione n'avait pas fais fort . pour une fois ...  
elle rit legerement a cette pensee .  
La premiere chose quelle ferait serait d'aller parler a Ron , elle ne pouvait affronter harry toute seul .  
Elle s'en alla voir Ron .  
  
------------------------  
  
Harry etait dehors , il se promenait autour du lac , comme l'avait fais si souvent le trio .  
Il etait triste , triste que tout soit gacher a cause de simple dispute .  
Il savait que Hermione et ron aller s'excuser . Mais aller t'il accepter et oublier ses disputes ?  
qui sait ? surement , je serai surement a nouveau leurs ami , mais , pas comme avant .  
  
------------------------  
Ron et hermione se rencntrerent a la bibliotheque , visiblement ils avaient eu la m 


	3. EXCUSE

EXCUSE  
  
- Harry , on doit te parler !!!  
  
harry se redressa legerement en entendant leur voix mais ne leur adressa aucun regard .  
  
-harry , dit Ron , on doit te parler !  
- te presenter des excuses  
- des excuses ? pourquoi ? parceque vous vous disputez tout le temps ? et que vous m'enerver a longeur de journee ? non , pas besoin , pourquoi me presenter des excuses ? vous avez juste les plus beau moments de ma vie , surement la plus belle amitier de poudlard s'exclama harry calmement (?) .  
- si , on s'excuse . on s'excuse de tout harry , on veut redevenir tes amis .  
- mes amis ? comme avant ? non , on sera ami comme entre Gryffondor , plus d'escapade nocturne , plus d'insulte envers rogue , que des f 


	4. la violence ne mene a rien

disclaimer : ces bo persos ne sont pas a moi , y sont a rowling , je promet de les rendre  
  
A/N : desoler pour les fan de Ron .  
  
  
  
LA VIOLENCE NE MENE A RIEN  
  
  
- Ha ... Harry ...  
- ...  
- ne pars pas ...  
- non ...  
Ron et Hermione etait rester a l'endroit ou ils s'etaient excuser .  
ils etaient paralyses . ils avaient subi un choque .  
  
Hermione etait triste , mais comprenait pourquoi Harry avait reagi comme sa .  
  
Ron quant a lui etait enerver , Harry n'avait pas voulu l'entendre , il n'avait pas voulu lui donnait une deuxieme chance .  
  
- Grrr , quel idiot , il ne nous a pas ecouter , on ses excuser mais non , messieur ne veut rien entendre  
- Non ron , il a eu raison de reagir comme sa .  
- oh toi le rat de bibliotheque , la ferme  
- A ? tres bien .  
Hermione se leva et partit  
- c'est sa , casse-toi .  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
-j'ai eu raison , je suis sur que mon amitier ne peux plus continuer avec eux .  
Harry etait dans la salle commune , il essayait de se convaincre que se qu'il a fait etait la meilleur solution , il avait quand m 


	5. AVIS

AVIS :  
suite ˆ un review , je demande si quelqu'un est libre pour corriger ma fic , si une personne est d'accord pour faire ce travail , qu'elle me donne son e-mail , et je lui enverai mes chapitres  
  
merci  
  
Bayram  
  
ps : la suite ne devrai pas trop tarder 


End file.
